


Lucky You, Lucky Me

by kickassfu



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Cracky, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Funny, Future Fic, Humor, M/M, just them being dumbasses together and knowing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: As Eliot heard the rain fall against their windows (he could fall asleep just like that, was definitely on the way to do just that), something clicked inside his brain, “Oh, Q. I’m thinking a spring wedding. Or maybe fall. I don’t want it to be too cold though. Or to rain. Although with the rain I can make it more magical, or something. Of course, you do have some veto power. Maybe.”Quentin was confused, like he definitely missed part of the conversation. Putting down the book, he looked at Eliot’s eyes, “Hm, huh, we aren’t engaged?”





	Lucky You, Lucky Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missberryisbest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missberryisbest/gifts).



> My friend asked me to write a fic based on this incorrect quote that was on tumblr, so i tried lol
> 
> Eliot: I‘m thinking a spring wedding, or maybe fall. I don’t want it to be to cold though.  
> Quentin: We aren’t engaged?  
> Eliot: OH FUCK THAT’S WHAT I FORGOT TO DO LAST NIGHT

Quentin sat down on the couch like a complete weirdo (as always), perched like Batman often did on rooftops, as he read a book. Eliot loved his sweet little nerd, but completely disregarding his personal space and time, he pulled Quentin’s legs down - startling him - and lied down on the couch, his head on Q’s lap. Being with him like that, made him feel happy and content and safe. Nothing would ever come close to the serenity of these moments.

 

It didn’t take long until Quentin shrugged it off, rolling his eyes at his (cute) antics, and started running his fingers through Eliot’s soft hair. He didn’t mind, was used to it in fact. Sometimes Eliot wanted attention,  _ his _ attention, which he certainly felt more than happy to give. Besides, just being that close to Eliot, touching him, was often enough to brighten his day; grounded him to a world that moved too fast and stood still for far too long at the same time.

 

As Eliot heard the rain fall against their windows (he could fall asleep just like that, was definitely on the way to do just that), something clicked inside his brain, “Oh, Q. I’m thinking a spring wedding. Or maybe fall. I don’t want it to be too cold though. Or to rain. Although with the rain I can make it more magical, or something. Of course, you do have some veto power. Maybe.”

 

Quentin was confused, like he definitely missed part of the conversation. Putting down the book, he looked at Eliot’s eyes, “Hm, huh, we aren’t engaged?”

 

The sudden realization hit him like a semi-truck on drugs (that made no sense, but he was in a  _ panic _ ). “OH FUCK THAT’S WHAT I FORGOT TO DO LAST NIGHT.”

 

Laughing, Quentin hid his face behind his hands, “Eliot, you dumbass. What?”

 

“I was going to do it, but then you came home late and I was already half-asleep and forgot! I’m also pretty sure I had a very realistic looking dream of doing it? And you said yes. So, you can’t blame me. And  _ you can’t take it back _ .” Eliot pouted, and hugged Quentin’s body; his face hidden and his voice coming out muffled.

 

“I can’t take back what dream me said? Really? That doesn’t sound legally binding.”

 

“Q, baby, don’t do this to me. I’m embarrassed.”

 

“I know, and it’s adorable.” Quentin smiled, and kissed the top of his head. “I think a spring wedding sounds appropriate for us. Probably. I don’t really care, I’d marry you whenever, wherever.”

 

Finally his face came out of its hiding place; Eliot looked up at Quentin, and breathlessly he asked, prayed, “Yeah?”

 

“You said I can’t take it back, so I guess I have to.”

 

Eliot pinched Quentin’s stomach and glared at him, “Seriously?”

 

“El, I love you. And you didn’t ask the real me, but yes, I will marry you, but only if you marry me as well.”

 

“Ha, you’re so funny. I’m marrying a real comedian. Lucky me.”

 

“Yup, lucky you. And lucky me.”

 

“Lucky you, why? Because I’m such a romantic?” Eliot said sarcastically, still feeling guilty for screwing up the proposal - or non proposal.

 

“Because I’m marrying the love of my life, and he’s cute, and hot, and smart, and amazing. And the greatest thing of all? He loves me too.”

 

“Wow, he does sound like a catch.” smiling, Eliot grabbed Quentin’s hand and kissed his palm.

 

“He’s also a little dumb at times, but so am I, so I don’t hold it against him.”

 

“Ok, great, you ruined it.”

 

Shrugging, Quentin bent down and kissed Eliot’s lips, “Yeah, but you still love me enough to not propose for real.”

 

“Oh my God, I’m leaving.” Eliot started getting up, but Quentin kissed him again, holding him tight.

 

“You can leave, but you need to take me with you.”

 

Eliot sighed, and kissed his forehead, “You’re lucky I think you’re cute.”

 

“And that we’re both horny as fuck.” Quentin winked (which was more awkward than hot), and kissed Eliot’s neck.

 

“And that we love each other?”

 

“Yeah, that too.”

 

Eliot got up from the couch and picked up Quentin, as he walked towards their bedroom (Quentin still in his arms), Quentin was scared to fall down face first on the floor and held onto Eliot’s neck for dear life.

 

“Ok, lighten up, I’m not going to drop you.”

 

“My hero.”

 

Eliot rolled his eyes at his sarcasm, but he didn’t care. They loved each other, and they were going to get married. And fuck if that wasn’t the best thing ever. 

 

He might have fucked it up a little bit, here and there, till they got to this place in time, but whenever he stumbled Quentin was there to pull him back up; and in the end they always managed to fix things up together. So no matter what life threw their way, they were going to be ok. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
